This disclosure relates to a suspension caster. More in particular, the disclosure relates to suspension caster having a yoke portion connected to a wheel fork assembly to pivot about a pivot axis. More in particular, the disclosure relates to a brake lever assembly for the caster where the brake lever pivots about the same axis as the pivot axis of the yoke portion and wheel forks.